


调情技巧（5+1甜饼）

by malfoyselina



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyselina/pseuds/malfoyselina
Summary: 又名《五次Erik没听懂T'challa的话，一次他听懂了》





	调情技巧（5+1甜饼）

**Author's Note:**

> 『』中的文字为瓦坎达语。

正文

 

 

①

 

 

Erik游走在世界的边缘，脱离重力的轻盈让他想要就此长眠，飘散的光圈追赶着他，拂过他的身体。一只修长的手从中探出来，牵住了他。他的眼前现出一道通途，尽头是一片暖调的紫光。他顺着那只手的指引走过去。

 

 

“哥，他醒了！”惊诧的女声在耳畔炸开。

 

 

他眯着眼，瓦坎达的国王眉眼含笑，那细到易折的手腕静静躺在他的手心里，带着熨帖的温度。Erik意识到自己正赤裸着，伸手从虚空中抓取衣物。

 

 

“给他一件衣服，Shuri.”T'challa笑了，那在Erik眼里含有嘲讽的意味。他又缓慢得添了一句『身材真好。』

 

 

Erik刚刚苏醒的大脑一片混沌，T'challa的声音听起来空灵邈远，最后一句话用的是他了解不深的语言。灵台仅有的20％清明告诉他那不是一句好话。

 

 

②

 

 

餐桌上冒着蒸腾的热气，围坐着一圈彼此熟识却存在隔阂的人。

 

 

没有人说话，一时间只有餐具碰撞的叮当脆响。

 

 

Erik伸手摸到描金酒壶的把手，正准备来一杯，发现里面空空如也。T'challa瞥了他一眼，“你暂时不能喝酒。”

 

 

Erik愤愤得收回手，他将酱汁浇盖在干干的饼面上。一口咬下，久违的美味沿着食道滑到胃部，他三下五除二得吃完自己那一份。意犹未尽得将溅到鼻头的酱汁卷入口中。

 

 

T'challa嘟囔道『灵巧的舌头。』

 

 

埋头吞咽的Shuri轻咳一声，用手肘撞了一下她的哥哥，T'challa一抖，手里那柄餐叉脱了手，“哐当”一声掉在了地上。

 

 

Erik捧着温热的汤碗看着这一幕，心中的确信度上升到40％了。

 

 

③

 

 

Erik在T'challa快要踩空台阶时拽住了他的衣摆。T'challa太困了，连日的奔波让他疲倦不堪。Erik的人影在面前晃动，他耷拉着眼皮，正准备来点刺激提提神，迷迷糊糊间被对方直接背了起来。

 

 

他们贴的很近，前胸贴着后背。Erik身上弥漫着阵阵硝烟味，那是从他穿了很久的防弹衣上传来的。尽管T'challa十分乐意给他换成振金背心，他仍然执拗得穿着自己衣服，带着自己的装备。

 

 

T'challa趴在堂弟的背上，若有所思得想着这种没来由的安全感是怎么来的，他满足得蹭着对方的肩窝，闭上眼，吐字含糊不清。

 

 

『背肌练得不错。』Erik听不懂，感觉像是抱怨。

 

 

该死的我为什么要同情他。

 

 

他拧起眉毛，用胳膊夹紧T'challa的腿弯。把内心那柄标尺推到了60%的刻度。

 

 

④

 

 

T'challa又跑来监视他复健了。

 

 

他踩着那双皇家凉鞋，巡视一般走进健身房。

 

 

Erik仰靠在练习凳上，将杠铃放置在髋关节以上，并用双手固定住。他集中腰部的力量，将重物举起至髋关节保持水平，稍停，然后再慢慢还原到起始位置，照此循环。高强度的练习让他的汗水顺着腹沟流下来，一部分渗进裤缝里，剩余的滴落在地板上。

 

 

T'challa静默不语得看着他，疾跑的思绪却隆隆作响。无数惊叹号交叠在一起，组成大脑中的弹幕。

 

 

『腰力也棒极了。』Erik听到他叽里呱啦得快速说了一句。

 

 

80%，离红线很近了。

 

 

Erik直起身，放下杠铃，克制自己说脏话的冲动。“喂，堂哥。骂人能用英语吗？”

 

 

⑤

 

 

Erik特意跑去T'challa的寝殿找他。

 

 

他踏着夕阳的余晖走上那摸得着天际的塔楼。它位于在向阳的崖口，外置的飘窗拉上了窗帘。Erik在进门后就解开了罩衣，他特意穿上了篡'位开襟长衫，打算恶心真正的国王，就这么在朵拉护卫队面前大刺刺晃悠过去。

 

 

T'challa没想到他会过来，长袍的领口解了一半，浮现精致的锁骨。『我爱这身皮草。』他面无表情地说。

 

 

担心国王安危而赶来的朵拉护卫队脸更紧绷了。

 

 

Erik极度不爽，他现在100％肯定那绝对不是什么好话了。在奥克兰的时候，他的瓦坎达语只学了一点皮毛。后来也没有深度钻研过，这让他无法反击。

 

 

他不得不取出之前不屑一顾的亲王身份证明，闯进Shuri的实验室。

 

 

“小公主，我要一个翻译器！”

 

 

⑥

 

 

Erik躺在国王陛下的私人浴池里。

 

 

源源不断的热水环绕周身，就像陷入了流动的泉眼。热气将皮肤熏得发红，他在想T'challa。从儿时父亲口中的堂哥到这个隔三差五用瓦坎达语羞辱他的国王。

 

 

他在水中想了很久，T'challa怕他死在里面，在两小时没声响后走了进来。

 

 

他垂着眼帘，扫过Erik暴'露的下体，露出那副诓骗世人的纯良表情，『天，这可真大。他床技一定好到让人尖叫。』，还附上短促的抽气。

 

 

Erik举起手，假意捋着潮湿的发辫。随手拨了一下扣在耳钉上的翻译器，那句话瞬间被翻译成英语传到了他的耳内。哦——这下他知道那紧扣的袍子下藏着怎样的身躯了。

 

 

他依然装作没听懂的样子，从水里起身，连浴巾都没围，光'裸着身躯走到T'challa身边，恶劣得掐了一把那挺翘的屁股。轻飘飘得说了一句，“待会儿我要听你用母语叫'床，堂哥。”

 

 

fin.


End file.
